Hundreds of thousands of serum and plasma samples are yearly analyzed. When done by high pressure liquid chromatography (HPLC), protein must first be removed from each. Otherwise the HPLC columns are quickly ruined. Dr. T. C. Pinkerton has invented an answer to this problem: the Internal Surface Reverse Phase (ISRP). An HPLC column that contains an ISRP packing does not retain protein, therefore the protein need not first be removed. The same column, however, by normal HPLC mechanisms does retain and separate the drugs and metabolites that were contained in the serum. The Regis Chemical Company has been licensed by the Purdue Research Foundation to make Pinkerton ISRP HPLC columns commercially available. The ISRP particle bears a protein-releasing hydrophilic glycerylpropyl outer surface; proes from which proteins are size-excluded; and within these pores, a polypeptide reverse phase. Produced up to now only on an experimental scale and only by Dr. Pinkerton, these ISRP particles must now be replicated at Regis. Then, the procedures must be reproducibly scaled up. The applicability of the Pinkerton approach must be explored and expanded. This proposal requests aid for these tasks.